


Don't Think Twice

by SassyUnicorn7



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 06:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17719871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyUnicorn7/pseuds/SassyUnicorn7
Summary: This is a sneak peek at a big, multi-chapter fic I'm concocting as a means to explain what comes after the Kingdom Hearts III ending!  Major spoilers apply, so read at your own risk!  Updates coming soon, so stay tuned!





	Don't Think Twice

Everyone saw it, yet no one could believe it. One minute he was there in all his cheerful, spiky-haired glory, the next he was vanishing right alongside the last glimmers of sunlight. Sora—the hero of hearts, the waker of worlds, the champion every last one of them owed their very lives to—was gone. And there wasn’t a single thing they could do besides watch it happen.

“Wh-what?” Riku stuttered as his brain finally registered the difficult truth his eyes had been telling him for the past ten seconds. “What happened?!”

“Sora…” Mickey said so forlornly he might as well have been voicing the sadness etched on the island of the onlookers faces. But he didn’t sound surprised.

With one last lingering look, Riku tore his gaze away from the empty space next to Kairi on the tree trunk and faced the king. “You knew this would happen,” he said, recalling Mickey’s last conversation with their faded friend. “You told Sora his power wasn’t for chasing hearts… that he might never come home to us again.”

Mickey’s shoulders slumped even lower than they already were. “I did,” he admitted. “Although, I get the feeling Sora knew as well. Power like that takes a noticeable toll on a person… he knew Kairi’s life would cost him his. It’s the path he chose, and we have to respect it.”

“It’s not fair!” Roxas shouted, turning everyone’s attention to him. “What’s the point of saving someone’s life if you have to sacrifice your own to save it? That’s not saving anything!”

Aqua’s slender hand found it’s way to Roxas’s shoulder. “But it is,” she said. “Valuing someone else’s life over your own is the very essence of being a hero—of being a friend. And there’s no greater hero or friend than Sora. For him, a life without Kairi would be empty…. I felt the same way when I lost Ven and Terra.” She looked to both Ventus and Terra as welling tears finally broke free and streamed down her face with the help of a soft smile. “If I continued living, knowing I didn’t do everything in my power to save them, I’d regret every single day. What kind of life is that?”

“That’s how I feel right now,” Roxas said. His tone was much more subdued than his earlier outburst, but the frustration lacing his words was ever present. “There’s gotta be a way to save him. If he made it possible for all of us to get a second chance at life, then between the fifteen of us, there’s gotta be something we can do!”

“I’m with Roxas,” Axel chimed in. Xion nodded in accordance with her former Organization members.

Mickey shook his head. “I’m not so sure Sora’s in a place that’s easy to come back from,” he confessed. “His ties to all of you kept you alive… but due to the nature of his sacrifice, Sora may have had to cut his ties to us for good.”

Ventus scrunched his eyes in confusion. “What does that mean?”

Terra took a step forward. “It means death, Ven,” he said darkly. “I walked a very thin line between the two for a long time. The connections I shared with you and Aqua kept me stable enough to hang on… But if Sora had to sacrifice his connections in order to save Kairi, then there’s nothing tying him to the world of the living anymore.”

“No way…” Ventus whispered as a single tear escaped him.

“This is all still speculation,” Mickey reminded everyone, though it did little to lighten the severely somber mood drowning them all. “We won’t know anything for sure until we speak…” his eyes wandered over to the bent palm tree of the tiny island where the person surely hurting most of all by this grievous turn of events quietly cried in the distance, “...with Kairi.”


End file.
